I Saved Everything
by CatherineWillows
Summary: AU The story of Catherine and Gil from his POV, looking back. A description of their perfect life until something terrible happens. Everyone knows, perfect doesn't last forever...


I Saved Everything 1/?

Rating: PG-13 to be safe, a little swearing

A/N: The Song is called 'I Saved Everything' by Deric Ruttan

Disclaimer: The show and the characters don't belong to me.

_In a drawer there's a key with an old wooden box_

_Sometimes Jesus and me, sit down and unlock another time_

_When you were mine_

Grissom sat alone in the master bedroom of his house. His daughter Lindsey was out for the night with her friends for a 'Girls Night Sleepover'. He pulled a small brown box out of an oak dresser drawer and placed it on the bed. He gingerly opened it and examined the contents. Memories rushed back as he looked at the items in the box.

_Rose petals and a letter, a piece of baby's breath_

_A single white feather you found the day we met_

_You said it came from an Angel's wings._

People wouldn't think I was a sentimental person, and I wasn't, until I met her. She gave me a piece of her mind and butterflies in my stomach.

"You know what? You're a pompous ass!" yelled Catherine Willows as she struggled to get away from the nightclub.

"Come back here BITCH. You got us into this mess."

"It takes two to tangle; it's as much your fault, as it is mine."

"Excuse me ma'am" Gil interjected.

"What do YOU want?" She asked defensively.

"I'm Gil Grissom with the Las Vegas Police. Is this man giving you any trouble?"

"Of course he's giving me trouble; he's been giving me trouble since the stick turned pink."

A little uncomfortable, Gil tried to break up their little spat, but ended up answering to the burly man she was arguing with.

"She's coming with me, she's my girlfriend." Said Ed.

"Well it seems to me, that she can be going anywhere she wants, and I'm with the police so I suggest you let her go her own way or I'll drag your ass down to booking so fast it will make your head spin." Grissom advised.

"Fine, take her. I don't give a damn." He replied.

Then he turned to the woman. "I'll be seeing you later bitch."

With that, they watched the man disappear around the corner of a Las Vegas strip club.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning towards her and looking into her ocean blue eyes.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Yeah I'll be fine."

She put her hand on her abdomen and rubbed it gently. "We'll I guess we got ourselves in one helluva mess haven't we darlin'?" she said to herself. "I guess it's just you and me now."

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" he asked, looking at the young woman's tear-stained face.

"Sure." She said. "What were you doing walking around here at this time of night anyways?"

"I just got off work, and went for a stroll downtown."

"At this time of night?" She asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a forensic scientist at the Las Vegas Police Department."

"Oh, you have to love the men in blue." She chuckled to herself.

A slim, blonde waitress approached the table with a notepad in her hand.

"What can I get for ya love?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a large coffee." Said Gil

"And for you sweetheart?"

"I'll have coffee." She said, and then paused to think. "Actually I can't have that anymore, I'll have water thanks."

"Oh, you're expecting! Congratulations you two!" said the waitress, the pure glee evident in her voice. "Ma'am would like anything to eat? Anything at all, it's on the house"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll be back with you coffee and water momentarily."

As the waitress walked away Catherine looked at Grissom. "That was kind of awkward. Sorry about that."

"No trouble at all. So what's your name?"

"Catherine," She said.

"I'm Gil Grissom. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks." She said sheepishly, looking down. "for helping me out back there."

"I'm really in over my head this time." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"We'll don't think about it yet, you have some time to think about it. Tell me about yourself."

Usually Catherine wouldn't talk about her life to just anybody but she felt safe with Gil.

And with that our friendship had started.

I never really believed in fate. The chances that combining forces bringing two people together, it seemed like a molecular impossibility. But meeting up with her that night, it know it was fate, I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

Feedback is always appreciated ) Let me know if I should continue. xxox


End file.
